thedragonwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariss And Agrasia
Ariss and Arwania are the rare exception to dragon twins as there ever will be, born from the same egg and to watch the same fait together wing in wing. Their father Old Snarl and, his lovely consort Melinath, were both murdered by their sister, Golgeth and her consort. Ariss watched in the shadows as Golgeth's consort raped her mother while at the same time her sister ripped her Mother's heart out from her chest. This in itself mentally scarred Ariss and she has forgotten any rememberance of the incedent. Arwiana out of her own nature ran when her Father told her to fly, the whelp learned to hunt on her own and grew up fast. Ariss and Arwiana are both like their Mother when it comes to an additude, both of them are very agressive and first to fight with the wrath of a woman to follow. Hell hath no fury then a woman scorned and that is the way to flag either of their attention, is to insult the other in front of them. They are two creatures, with kindred spirits. The Daughters alone; ' Ariss' is like her mother in the fact that she has the gentleness of her mother's heart. Of the two daughters, Ariss has mental strength and is able to increase her fire power as she seems fit. She can manipulate the fire to do what she wants. She has a rune on her shoulder magically placed by her Father. When she tried to fight Selin as she was corrupted fight as she must she lost the battle and the corruption of C'thun set in. After Selin's corruption was released and she was sent away by C'thun, she went to the place she found to be the most safe and that was the orb that Gatharion, who had raised her to not go to. This trip was her down fall, as her curiosity got the best of her. Ariss has a pendant that is around her neck however, she knows not its power, it is in the shape of a cressant moon. Mostly she thinks it is from her mother, and that is the key, she can speak telepathicly with people in a certian range and inflict emotions on someone that she is with. Fun fact: 'In Greek Mythology Ariss is the daughter of Apollo and is the goddess of Discord. ' Arwania, '''the identical twin of Ariss, and the physcal side of the two. Old Snarl upon seeing his daughters born placing his magic on both of them places a rune allowing Aremnia to pull the pain of Ariss into her body. He used much of his power on Arwania knowing what future they might face and fearing it, he blessed Arwania to carry a load. Arwania has the ablity to self heal if physcially hurt, and has the abliity of telekinsis. She can hurl objects with out touching them which is a blessing from her mother. Arwania, takes after her mother in looks but in additude she is the spiting image of Old Snarl. She is agressive and hates half-breeds. She after she had grown to dragon status hunted down her sister's consort and weakening him with her father's pendant to where he couldn't move she killed the eggs of Golgeth's and her consort. For the sweet taste of revenge she made slits into Golgeth's consorts skin and then poured acid on him to listen to the screams of his dying body; the same screams they inflicted on her mother. '''Fun Fact: '''Arwania is a femine version of Arwan who is an English diety of the underground. '''The Daughters together. "For if either of them falls, the one will lift up her companion. But woe to the one who falls when the other is not there to lift her up." If the daughters are apart their powers are able to work as they have them single handedly. When they are untied again they will fight side by side and their powers as great as many higher ranking dragons due to the magic that was placed on their egg. They have the ablitiy to block physical attacks and can create force fields that will act as barriers. They will also be able to double their magic and physcial damage. They will have death and destruction follow. '''Then there were three: '''Later on in the story line a third daughter was introduced, Neshie, after her sister Arwania's disapperance, Old Snarl wasn't to happy and was turning over in his own grave upon the trouble Ariss was causing he came from the spirit world to Nesh and told her to go and slay her sister or try and turn the family back to its ways. Upon meeting Azal and Infitarius she was quick to learn the need to bond with her dragonflight, Like Arawnia Neshie had the severe hatred for those of that were half breeds and she had no problem with taking care of a problem should it come around. Along with this she also learned to embrace her elven form while she learned the traits of the rogue. Diving between shadows she also learned how to use the stealth in her dragon from too as well as to take into shadow those around her to hide them. While she isn't that magical she still has studied the magic arts she just didn't make it her avatars. Weilding swords daggers and shurkins became her main talent as well as using her own breath weapon whe was training many dragons to use the stealth ability to be more visious from the shadows. Before her own tragic loss she became an adopted mom to the dragons that Ariss and Arawnia had left behind and when the turn that Karkun had on her took affect it was the love that she had for the whelps that kept her heart yearning to return. She wanted to go home to them to help them grow and to protect them. Luckily for her later on Ariss would make a pact with C'thun to return with C'thun to build his army and to find another dragon to breed an army with for him. With Arawnia gone now Nesh will bear the curse of the family duty and have the same capbility as Ariss to reproduce if in the right conditions.